This invention relates to power controls for power actuated motor vehicle windows and particularly to such controls having at least one mode of operation in which a single touch of a switch initiates a window movement which continues after release of the switch and stops automatically under predetermined conditions. Such systems allow an operator to at least lower a vehicle window with a single touch of an actuator button without the necessity of continually holding the button until the window is completely lowered. However, there are times when an operator wishes to actuate a vehicle power window to move a lesser distance; and such capability should be provided. In addition, the actuator device should be easy for the operator to use so that it does not distract his attention from the driving of the vehicle. Therefore a single switch arrangement is desirable.